


1 año

by Angel92



Category: Kingdom Hearts, akuroku - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel92/pseuds/Angel92
Summary: Roxas es incapaz de sentir o al menos así era antes de que conociera a Axel con quien apuesta que Axel hará sentir a Roxas en un año. El ganador decide el destino de la vida de Roxas.





	1 año

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno éste es mi primera fanfic espero que les guste

1 año

Confusión

“A la muerte se le toma de frente con valor y después se le invita a una copa”

Alteración del ánimo intensa y pasajera, agradable o penosa, que va acompañada de cierta conmoción somática. Emoción. Durante siglos esta pequeña palabra había sido utilizada para dar excusa a las mentes exageradas y sin razonamiento alguno; como las mentes de todo este mundo excepto la mía. Tal vez para muchos esto no sea ninguna novedad después de todo una de las primeras preguntas que llegue a formular cuando era pequeño fueron ¿Qué es reír? Y ¿Por qué lo hacen? Las respuestas que recibí no aclararon nunca mis dudas y me llevaron a comenzar a formular mi teoría ya anteriormente explicada de las emociones en general. Pero aun teniendo en cuenta que a las emociones las encuentro como algo completamente innecesario así también he encontrado mi existencia misma innecesaria, después de todo todos hemos de morir en algún momento y esto me ha hecho pensar ¿Por qué no ahora? Nada cambiara si sigo viviendo porque todos los días muere alguien y los demás siguen viviendo sin darse cuenta. Otra cosa que nunca estuve de acuerdo es ser ignorante en la forma de morir ¿Por qué no puedo yo decidir cómo y cuándo moriré? Y es allí cuando solo personas como yo sin emociones que le estorben se da cuenta que en realidad si puede controlar su propia muerte hasta el punto de convertirse en ella misma. No es complicado morir cuando nunca conociste el miedo y sigues sin conocerlo. Una soga o un arma de fuego fueron mis primeras opciones al final decidi que sería la soga pero debido a que lo que realmente distingue a la humanidad de los demás animales es su terquedad y su intolerancia por algo que desconoce llevare el arma de fuego como seguro. Podía verlo, mi acta de defunción. Día Trece de Agosto del año 20xx. Causa de muerte suicidio. El día y la forma perfecta de morir.

Trece de Agosto era el presente día, me levante y tome el autobús a la escuela como cualquier día, no llegue a estar ansioso como pensé que estaría de camino  ni cuando llegue al salón. Nunca, ningún sentimiento ni por más pequeño que fuera simplemente nada, como toda mi vida. Las clases pasaron sin ningún cambio a pesar de tener un estudiante nuevo el cual en mí respecta había llegado en el día perfecto ya que llenaría mi mesa el día de mañana. Las clases terminaron y era allí cuando me libraría para poder ir al puente que se encuentra a la salida de la ciudad donde me esperara pacientemente mi muerte. Llegue en el tiempo que había previsto, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, jale el arma y me la coloque en la sudadera, tire la soga en una de las vigas del puente y la ate allí mismo, mientras estaba acercando la silla escuche que alguien se acercaba. Puse inmediatamente mi mano en la pistola y seguí mi trabajo con la silla siempre consiente que si alguien se acercara me dispararía en la cabeza para impedir la interferencia de algún extraño. Con todo en posición y sin todavía nadie que lo impidiera me subí a la silla y me ate la soga al cuello. Justo cuando tiré la silla con mis piernas pude ver la silueta de alguien a lo lejos, mientras la soga me ahorcaba podía ver como la silueta se acercaba corriendo pero ya era tarde; yo me había convertido en lo que más llega a temer las personas en sus vidas, su propia muerte.

Al principio pensé que en realidad había muerto hasta que sentí los brazos de alguien quien me abrazaba y dentro de pocos minutos comencé a escuchar su voz entrecortada rogándole al cielo que siguiera vivo.  Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y al abrirlos pude ver a la persona quien debería haber llenado mi escritorio el día de mañana.

-¡Despertaste! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- como se me quedo viendo con aire de preocupación a la vez que era obvio que no me dejaría solo para volverlo a intentar decidí que era hora del plan B, solo tenía que ponerme en pie y lograr alcanzar la pistola que seguía en la bolsa de la sudadera.

-si estoy bien- le dije mientras me trataba de levantar.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué hoy que es tu cumpleaños?-sabía que algo así preguntaría después de todo la maestra había insistido en cantarme el “Feliz Cumpleaños”  después de presentarlo a la clase. Aun así las personas son más predecibles de lo que creen ya que el verme guardar silencio mientras trataba de levantarme inconsciente el comenzó a ayudarme mientras esperaba mi respuesta la cual me negaba a dar a algún desconocido.

Ya de pie él inconscientemente retrocedió para darme un poco de espacio y solo eso era lo que estaba esperando rápidamente tome la pistola y me la coloque en la cabeza ya listo para disparar pero algo no parecía estar en orden ya que él no se sorprendió como pensé que lo haría pero realmente no quería saber nada solo terminar lo que había comenzado así que con firmeza jale el gatillo.

-¿tanto te odias como para ni siquiera dudar en matarte?-  Nada había pasado, ninguna bala había salido disparada a pesar de que al salir de mi casa la había cargado.

-¿Buscas esto?- pregunto mientras lentamente abría el puño donde se encontraban la balas.

-Tu... devuélvelas, no interfieras- le dije con tono severo para asustarlo lo cual no funciono en él.

-Te las daré si me dices por qué querías matarte- Sabía que no lo haría pero él no era como el tipo de personas que yo conocía él pensaba en dos pasos a la vez y no uno como la mayoria.

-No tengo sentimientos, se podría decir que soy un psicópata sin ira ni odio, el único  que al crearlo se les olvido ponerle un corazón-

Al escuchar esto él no dijo nada solo se acercó y con una mano abrió mi palma y con la otra me puso las balas, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que al dejar  que cerrara mi puño con las balas se acercó más hasta besarme de improviso.

Mi mente quedo en blanco y eso nunca había llegado a sucederme excepto hace algunos momentos cuando perdí la conciencia al tratar de ahorcarme. No me gustaba, trataba de pensar pero lo único que podía pensar era en que no entendía nada y nada tenía sentido en mi cabeza.

-No sé qué es lo que estarás pensando en este momento pero si sé que estas confundido y eso es una emoción, mi querido sin corazón-

Desorden, falta de concierto y de claridad. Perplejidad, desconcierto, desasosiego. Confusión.

Trate de formular una repuesta a lo que me había dicho pero todos mis intentos eran en vano simplemente no podía pensar con claridad todo lo que pude decir  fue:

-¿Cómo…?-  En verdad estaba confundido. En verdad estaba sintiendo una emoción. Pero no era como lo imagine tal vez solo me estaba engañando o tal vez no.

-Sabes es imposible no llegar a sentir ninguna emoción y te lo puedo  demostrar en tan solo un año- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa la cual no podía decir si era o no verdadera.

 

Solo un año, desde mi punto de vista no era posible pero había algo en el que me hacía dudar de mi razonamiento.

Igual

“A veces tengo miedo de mi corazón. La forma en que se detiene y comienza otra vez”

Aquel nuevo estudiante me había no solo hecho conocer la confusión sino que también me había hecho recoger todas las cosas con las que había planeado acabar con mi vida y quemarlas a excepción de la pistola y las balas por la obvia lógica que no se quemarían así que estas últimas él se las quedo prometiéndome que si fallara él mismo seria quien me disparara. De camino a nuestras casas ninguno volvió a mencionar lo ocurrido. Al llegar al cruce cerca del edificio de correos él por fin hablo:

-Eh… bueno yo me voy por la izquierda… adiós Roxas… ¡recuerda la promesa!- esto último lo había mencionado mientras corría hacia la dirección que había mencionado.

A mí por en cambio  todavía me tocaba caminar unas cuadras más para el encontrar el cruce de la calle que daba a mi casa; mientras llegaba a mi casa me pude dar cuenta lo tarde que se había hecho con tan solo ver el color tan característico del atardecer como lo era el naranja pintado en el cielo. Al entrar a mi casa me pude dar cuenta que ninguno de mis padres había llegado ni siquiera mis hermanos menores lo cual para muchos hubiera sido satisfactorio pues podría recoger sin ningún problema las cartas que había escrito las cuales detallaban por qué había decidido ahorcarme; pero al igual que toda mi vida realmente no sentí nada y las recogí sin prisa alguna e incluso las guarde en mi gabinete sin llave sin la mayor preocupación de que alguien las encontrara por accidente y las leyera por curiosidad. Pasadas las siete de la noche mis padres junto con uno de mis hermanos llegaron, al entrar a la casa fue como siempre mamá y Sora siempre los más alegres y ruidosos en cambio mi papá era más serio más sabía sonreír al escucharlos hablar. En mi familia somos seis personas tomándome en cuenta, mi mamá “Aerith” es alta de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, trabaja en vendiendo flores en el Shinra7, mi papá “Cloud” es alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, trabaja como jefe de ventas en la compañía “Loveless”, sé que tengo un hermano mayor aunque nunca lo conocí, lo se debido a que hace algún tiempo encontré un libro el cual era de un tal “Zack Fair”, el primer esposo de mamá al parecer, en el cual se encontraba una fotografía de mamá, este Zack Fair y un bebé de cabello negro al igual que su padre. Uno de mis hermanos menores es “Sora”, de cabello castaño y ojos azules y que siempre sonríe aun cuando llora, mi otro hermano menor llevándose un año de diferencia con Sora es “Ventus” quien se podría decir que es un clon mío al igual que yo soy un clon de mi papá. Siendo el más grande de los hijos de Aerith y Cloud debería ser más protector debido a la manera tan inocente y despreocupada de mi familia en general pero debido a mi falta de corazón no lo era ni lo seria nunca. Al pensar esto me hizo recordarme de aquel estudiante de nuevo ingreso, no podía recordar bien su nombre creo que era Lea pero no estoy seguro, no podía pensar con claridad gracias a él y ni siquiera sabía su nombre ¿Qué clase de persona es?¿Quién es?¿Porque interfirió?

 

A la mañana siguiente fue todo igual que siempre, suena el despertador mamá corre para recoger a Ven o Sora los cuales muy rara vez no se quedan en la casa de uno de sus amigos, papá, más tranquilo debido a que se levanta media hora de irse a trabajar solo mete su maletín al auto y se va con una sonrisa al despedirse de mamá, como Sora y Ven cuando se quedan a dormir en la casa se levantan tarde y salen corriendo soy yo quien prepara básicamente las tres comidas y también las refacciones.

-¡Sora, Riku ya está aquí!- grita mamá siempre quince minutos antes de irse y hoy no era nada distinto.

Siempre “igual” esta vida desde el principio dejo de ser vida todo hubiera sido más sencillo si todo mi plan de ayer hubiera resultado y por una extraña razón esta rutina seguiría “igual”. “Nadie me extrañaría y si lo hicieran lo superarían al acabar la semana”.

El bus llego puntalmente yo era el único de mis hermanos quien tomaba el bus debido a que Sora lo recogía su amigo Riku y a Ven su amigo Terra a los cuales ahora que lo pienso nunca los he visto pero en el fondo sé que no importaría ya que este hecho nunca me ha importado. El trayecto fue más largo de lo normal debido a un asesinato en una de las calles la cual formaba parte de la ruta normal. El bus paso con lentitud a la par del acontecimiento debido al tráfico, pude ver a un señor de cabello afro abrazando a un niño idéntico a él junto con un pequeño pollo los cuales lloraban amargamente la perdida de lo que parecía ser una mujer, “seguramente la madre del niño”  pensé pero esto fue lo más que llegue a reaccionar. Sentimiento de participación afectiva de una persona en la realidad que afecta a otra. Empatía. Nunca la sentí.

 Al llegar a la escuela me dirigí al salón sin perder mi tiempo deteniéndome a hablar, de todas manera no tenía con quien ya que los únicos “amigos” que había tenido en toda mi vida eran Hayner, Pence y Olette pero estos hace mucho tiempo me habían remplazado por Xion, una alumna nueva en ese entonces. Nunca les mencione nada desde aquel día en el que fui abandonado y no es como si hubiera alguna diferencia ya que de por sí muy rara vez hablaba con ellos. Al entrar al salón me encontré con “él”, lo ignore completamente y me senté como de costumbre sacando mi cuaderno y mi libro. Él se acercó y se sentó en el escritorio junto al mío, tuve la pequeña idea de cambiarme pero realmente no importaba que estuviera allí, la verdad no importaba quien y quien no se sentara junto a mí pues todo el día transcurriría igual. Antes de que esta persona tan enigmática, por lo menos para mí, lograra formular la palabra que estaba a punto de decirme entro el maestro Phil quien impartía historia entro bruscamente como siempre. Todo siempre es igual. Nada cambia. Todo se repite. No hay nada que valga la pena.

-bien, necesito equipos de trabajos de dos personas, comenzaremos hoy con la organización del proyecto anual- dijo el profesor Phil mientras se sacudía las manos llenar de polvo del yeso de pizarrón en donde había copiado la instrucciones del trabajo.

-¡Roxas vamos juntos!- dijo “él” con gran entusiasmo aunque no hubiera razón. Normalmente trabajaba con Nomine los trabajos grupales pero al buscarla con la mirada me di cuenta que estaba ausente. Asentí con la cabeza aun sin decirle nada.

-Muy bien, necesito que apunten sus nombres en una hoja de papel para saber quién ira con quien- dijo el profesor Phil al ver que las parejas estaban ya formadas.

Esta fue la oportunidad para saber el nombre de “él”. Axel. Bueno ahora lo sabía. Durante el resto del periodo Axel no dejaba de hablar tanto hablaba que el profesor Phil tuvo que mandarnos a trabajar al corredor para no interrumpir a los demás. Al acabar el periodo el profesor Phil me pidió que me quedara un rato antes de irme al otro salón.

-Sabes es interesante de que hayas decido trabajar con el alumno nuevo y no con Nomine. Pensaba que al no estar ella hoy me pedirías que hiciera una excepción para trabajar solo, pero vaya sorpresa que me has dado juntándote con alguien tan escandaloso- el profesor Phil se podría decir que desde que es el único consiente de mi crisis y de lo que en realidad quería hacer el día de ayer.

-Se podría decir que me llama un poco la atención el alumno nuevo y no importa con quien trabaje el resultado será igual ya que todo es igual- dije sin revelar nada que él no supiera de mí.

\- Sabes hace algún tiempo que te lo quería mencionar, pero bueno la razón por lo que todo lo vez igual es porque el que no cambia eres tu-

\- ¿Por qué he de cambiar si los que siguen igual son los que quieren que cambie?- dije haciéndole una referencia indirecta a su comentario innecesario.

-Porque el mundo en el que vives lo defines tú, solo tú decides donde empieza y donde termina- dijo un chico de cabello gris ondulado quien al parecer había llegado para entregar una tarea al profesor y por ende había escuchado parte de la conversación.

 

Joshua, ese era su nombre lo sabía ya que el era mi mi vecino del frente sin mencionar que su madre y la mía eran básicamente mejores amigas. A pesar de esto decidí ignorarlo y marcharme.

Juez

“Tal vez sea la propia simplicidad del asunto lo que nos conduce al error”

El resto del día transcurrió con mucha normalidad a excepción que Axel me seguía a todos lado y me seguía hablando de cosas totalmente random e innecesarias las cuales ignoré hasta que a la hora de salida tocó el tema de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Hey Roxas ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Por alguna razón era lo único que en realidad me había preguntado en todo el día. Ya que todo lo que había comentado o dicho hasta ahora eran cosas de los demás o de el mismo.

-¿por qué ayer?-wow... talvez si era como los demás.

-por simplicidad a la hora de que alguien pregunte cuantos años tenía ¨cuando murió¨-la verdad era que sería mi pequeño regalo algo así como de mi para mi o de mi para el mundo pero no se lo iba a contar a el.

-...no te costo tomar la decisión ¿verdad?-

-no... en realidad no... solo estaba esperando el momento perfecto, ya sabes uno de mis cumpleaños y talvez la llegada de un remplazo-por alguna razón esto le sorprendió más de lo que me esperaba pero aun así no agregué nada más.

Axel me siguió todo el camino hasta mi casa por una extraña e incomprensible razón. En todo el camino el no había dicho ni una palabra más. Axel espero a verme entrar a mi casa para darse la vuelta e irse con un pequeño “nos vemos mañana” pero justo después de que diera unos pasos para irse mi mamá abrió la puerta y entonces lo vio.

-¡Roxas, hola cariño como estuvo tu día!... humm ¿Eres amigo de Roxas, porque no pasas?- Axel al escuchar esto se dio la vuelta para ver a mamá y con un gesto alegro acepto la invitación de pasar.

-¿Como te llamas?-pregunto mamá cuando Axel ya estaba dentro.

-Axel, me mude hace poco a la ciudad, gracias por invitarme a pasar- wow ¿porque actuaba tan amable?

-Mucho gusto Axel, me llamo Aerith como ya habrás notado soy la madre de Roxas. Sabes… porque no te quedas a cenar ya que... eres el primer amigo de Roxas que veo-

-Claro- aceptó Axel sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Bueno, Roxas enséñale la casa a Axel-dijo mi mamá mientras se iba a la cocina seguramente a preparar algo para la cena.

Como había pedido mi mamá le enseñe la casa a Axel quien parecía intimidado por alguna razón. Al llegar a mi cuarto Axel pareció relajarse y con toda confianza se sentó en mi cama en donde al hacerlo se le escapo un suspiro de alivio.

-Sabes, tienes una buena madre Roxas, la mayoría de personas me confunde con un criminal o algo cuando me ve-

-Bueno eso es gracias a la ineptitud humana de juzgar y generalizar a las personas, los que no cumplen con una lista de normalidad deben encajar en alguna otra lista de personas anormales como criminales- le dije mientras me sentaba en la silla cercana a mi escritorio.

-¿Me estas tratando de animar?-Axel parecía feliz al preguntarlo.

-no, solo estoy hablando solo- dije sin mentir, aveces sucedía que hablaba en voz alta para tomar un poco de sentido en lo que pensaba ya que cuando no lo hacia llegaba un punto en que no diferenciaba la realidad de mis propios pensamientos.

-pues a mi me pareció que me querías animar- dijo Axel todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Seguimos con la conversación por un buen rato y debo admitir que Axel ha sido el único capaz de seguir una conversación con un tema polémico de manera objetiva. Odio admitirlo pero era fácil hablarle.

\- ¡chicos  la cena ya esta lista bajen a comer!-gritó mamá desde la cocina. Ambos nos levantamos,  lavamos las manos y ayudamos a poner la mesa para luego sentarnos todo eso sin dejar la conversación.

-Mamá ya llegamos- entro diciendo Sora, Ven y un chico de cabello plateado el cual nunca había visto antes. Bueno tampoco es como si soliera comer con ellos honestamente, después de todo solía comer una hora mas tarde que todos en mi familia.

-Oh Roxas! Que sorpresa que estés aquí, el es Riku, Riku, el es mi hermano mayor Roxas-

-mucho gusto-dijo Riku sonando un poco nervioso como si esperara mi bendición o algo.

-hola- le respondí. Por alguna razón esto pareció ponerle más nervioso. Mientras todos se sentaban y acomodaban papá llego y comenzamos a comer hasta que papá paro abruptamente de comer y vio a Riku y luego a Axel con una mirada seria

-y a que se debe sus presencias esta noche-pregunto sin rodeos, tal y como esperaba viniendo de él.

-Pues vera soy el nuevo amigo de Roxas así que lo acompañaba hasta aquí cuando la señora Strife me invito a quedarme a cenar-Axel pareció completamente natural cuando lo dijo como si no le afectara para nada la mirada de papá. Al parecer su respuesta satisfizo la curiosidad de papá quien había respondido con un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. En cambio Riku fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando solo había abierto la boca para hablar por Sora

-Papá, es Riku, es como de la familia-pero esto no pareció satisfacerle a papá quien reclamo que esa no fue la pregunta. Riku al ver que Sora parecía frustrado se levanto, dio gracias por la comida, pidió perdón por la intromisión y se marcho. Después de que Riku se fuera mamá me pidió que le enseñara el patio a Axel aunque fuera de noche y hacia frio, hasta que Axel se negó y agradeció la invitación, la comido y se fue despidiéndose de todos. Sin Axel ni Riku comenzó la discusión entre Sora y mamá vrs papá en cambio Ven solo subió a su habitación y se quedo allí, yo iba a hacer lo mismo pero papá insistió que me quedara.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES ESTO-dijo papá con una foto de Sora y Riku besándose en lo que parecía ser el Bulevar Destino. Mientras papá seguía gritándole a Sora tome la foto y recordé lo que había pasado Axel hace apenas un día atrás. Mi mente quedo en blanco de nuevo después de recordarlo.

-ROXAS DI ALGO-gritó Sora y fue hasta aquí que pude reaccionar y pensar coherentemente que la discusión seguía y que necesitaban que me pusiera de lado de alguien.

-No comprendo la situación por favor repítanmela- aveces esto solía suceder cuando se ponían a discutir algo serio, me utilizaban como juez.

-ROXAS TU HERMANO ESTA SALIENDO DE MANERA ROMANTICA CON OTRO HOMBRE EN PUBLICO, ALLÍ SE VA EL LINAJE STRIFE A LA BASURA, ESTO NO ES NORMAL ROXAS LAS RELACIONES DEBERIAN SER HOMBRE X MUJER NO HOMBRE X HOMBRE-papá parecía insultado, desesperado y preocupado a la vez lo que me decía que todo esto no tendría fin hasta que se calmara

-SORA ES NUESTRO HIJO Y DEBEMOS APOYARLE EN TODO LO QUE DECIDA, SI ESTO ES LO QUE LE HACE FELIZ DEBEMOS ACEPTARLO Y ESTAR ORGULLOSOS QUE NUESTRO HIJO ES FELIZ- felicidad oh no esto se esta complicando, se que mamá solo lo menciono para tener algo que no comprendía como arma por si me decidiera poner del lado de papá.

-ROXAS, POR FAVOR AYUDAME, YO NO DECIDI ESTO, TAN SOLO SUCEDIO... ESTE ES QUIEN SOY Y RIKU ES A QUIEN AMO-amor, más emociones, para estorbar el razonamiento lógico de mi hermano.

-Sora, creo que no estas pensando razonablemente, sin importara como lo miras lo que estas haciendo nos pone a todos en riesgo, se que la empresa de papá ha estado pensando en promoverlo y esto podría causarle problemas si sigues, por otro lado mamá piensa en Venn que es el más influenciable de todos esto podría causarle problemas en la escuela al igual que a ti Sora- hubo un enorme silencio después que lo dije, papá miraba a Sora esperando una señal de aceptación pero lo único que encontró fue la cara de Sora llena de lagrimas.

-entonces Roxas ¿que debo hacer?- Sora apenas pudo formular estas palabras por el llanto que inútilmente trataba  de contener.

-ignorarlo-dije sencillamente

-hasta ahora habías podido ignorar el sentimiento así que sigue haciendo eso-dije mientras me retiraba a mi cuarto.

 

A la mañana siguiente Riku no llego a recoger a Sora pero no le di importancia, después de todo ya había dado mi veredicto como juez.

 

The world that never was

“No se recuerdan los días, se recuerdan los momentos”

Algo cambio, y no hablo del hecho que Riku ya no se asomaba a la casa como antes, Sora ya no sonreía, me dije a mi mismo que seria cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a sonreír como antes, era algo extraño tenerlo tan cerca, quiero decir Sora usualmente tomaba el bus y ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra en la escuela, pero últimamente me perseguía e incluso se sentó a la par mía en el almuerzo. Axel decidió ignorar el hecho tan extraño y actuar normalmente. Durante estos días con Sora tan cerca Axel y yo comenzamos a ser más cercanos ya que no se daban esos momentos de silencio que parecían incomodar tanto a Axel. En cambio en casa las cosas seguían raras, ni Sora ni papá se dirigían la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada, mamá en cambio miraba a Sora ¿tristemente? ¿Diferente? Y le ponía mucha más atención a Ven.

Era sábado, Axel y yo “habíamos” decidido ir al cine. La verdad no le miraba sentido ni importancia a esto pero por alguna razón Axel parecí ansioso por ello. Me levanté y me arreglé como siempre cuándo iba a salir Sora apareció.

-¿adónde vas?

-al cine- respondí mientras abría la puerta. Sora me vio con tristeza e inclino la cabeza en señal de entender.

-…Roxas…que te vaya bien…-

-muy bien, me voy- dije a la vez que abría la puerta y me iba.

La película resulto ser bastante “interesante” según Axel en mi opinión nada había tenido sentido alguno, todo se habría podido resolver si el personaje principal no se hubiese distraído y botado el medallón dorado desde el principio. Con una película tan sin sentido era normal haberse terminado más rápido de lo que pensábamos.

-Oye ya que estamos aquí que te parece ir a mi casa y comer algo, queda a dos cuadras así que no tendremos que caminar mucho y la comida nos saldría gratis- dijo Axel mientras me miraba de manera “suplicante”.

-no tengo ningún problema con eso, vamos- acepté mientras me dirigía a la salida del cine. Esto pareció hacer feliz a Axel ya que me jaló de la mano y se echó a correr hacia la dirección de su casa. Axel no me soltó ni dejo de correr hasta que por fin habíamos llegado.

Era un edificio de apartamentos hecho de ladrillos, bastante mal cuidado, con personas afuera fumando que además tenían tatuajes de números romanos en los brazos. El nombre del edificio apenas se podía leer en una de las paredes ya que habían escrito “The world that never was” en grafiti. Pude imaginarme la cara de cualquier persona llena de desaprobación aunque para mi parecía suficiente, quiero decir tenia techo, paredes y por adentro una sala, cocina, baño, cama y un escritorio lo esencial en mi opinión.  Anqué Axel parecía bastante apenado cuando me enseño su apartamento por dentro e incluso se disculpó por no ser tan grande como mi casa.

-¿vives solo?- dije señalando el hecho que solo tenía una cama.

-solía vivir con un amigo, pero se mudó con alguien más que tuviera más espacio- parecía triste e incluso incomodo al decirlo.

-¿tus padres?-

-hui de casa algunos años atrás así que no los he visto en mucho tiempo- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y revisaba que comida tenia para preparar algo.

-pero sabes Roxas… no me he sentido solo en ningún momento, tengo buenos vecinos-dijo sonriente mientras comenzaba a picar una cebolla.

-¿en serio?-

-sí, ¿curioso?- Curiosidad; deseo de conocer algo desconocido supongo que es lo único que siempre he sentido pero no en este preciso momento en realidad.

-no, para nada- dije sin mentir.

-¿celoso?- pregunto Axel de manera burlona. ¿Celoso? Celos; Sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada nos reste atención en favor de otra. ¿Amada? Amor; Conjunto de sentimientos que ligan una persona a otra, o bien a las cosas, ideas, etc. No. Para nada.

-en absoluto- dije mientras seguía observando como Axel cocinaba. Esto pareció decepcionar a Axel.

Axel termino siendo muy bueno cocinando, comimos tacos, tomamos café, vimos un poco las noticias y discutimos sobre ellas. Axel parecía estar disfrutando de la conversación tanto como yo, lo cual era otra sorpresa ya que cuando tenía conversaciones la mayoria simplemente no comprendía mis puntos de vista y aunque Axel no estaba de acuerdo con muchos de mis comentarios sabia debatirme. Ambos estábamos sumergidos en la conversación cuando el timbre sonó. Axel se levantó, vio quien era y abrió la puerta. En ella estaba un chico de cabello azul vestido de negro con un tatuaje del número 7 en el brazo y una cicatriz en forma de x cruzándole la cara.

-Saix ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- pregunto Axel sin dejarlo pasar al apartamento.

-Xemnas quiere hablar contigo, dice que no has entregado tus reportes-

-Claro, muy bien, dile que se lo llevare mañana- Axel parecía nervioso.

-Axel ¿estas escondiendo algo? Actúas raro- al decir esto Saix empujo a Axel y entro solo para detenerse al verme con una expresión de suma confusión.

-Saix, Roxas, Roxas, Saix- dijo Axel presentándonos.

-Mucho gusto- respondí al ver que Saix no decía nada. Saix dio media vuelta vio a Axel y se despidió de él.

Después de eso decidi que ya era hora de irme así que hice lo mismo y me despedí de Axel con un simple adiós. Axel básicamente rogo por acompañarme a casa tanto que acepte. Al llegar a casa me despedí nuevamente de Axel y entre solo para encontrarme a Ven dormido encima de un libro de texto. Lo levante y lo lleve a  su cama, lo abrigue y lo deje allí. Esto no era raro, a veces Ven se quedaba dormido haciendo su tarea y como nadie más se da cuenta soy yo quien lo acuesta y revisa lo que estaba haciendo. Historia al parecer y como siempre no la había terminado y tenía cuatro errores, me quede allí resolviendo las preguntas faltantes y corrigiendo las erróneas hasta que terminé. Eran ya la una de la mañana. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto agradeciendo que era sábado y podía dormir un poco más. Al frente de mi habitación estaba Sora hecho un ovillo con sus parpados hinchados probablemente de llorar. ¿Qué hacia allí? Trate de levantarlo sin despertarlo pero Sora abrió los ojos.

-…Roxas…volviste…-dijo aun medio dormido.

-Sora tienes que irte a dormir a tu cuarto, te vas a enfermar- dije todavía tratando de levantarlo.

 

-…Estaba tan… solo… tenía miedo….Riku no estaba…-dijo mientras trataba de despertarse sin éxito alguno. De alguna manera me las arregle para llevarlo hasta su cama y acostarlo.

 

Riku

“Pero nos amamos con un amor que era más que amor; un amor tan poderoso que los serafines del cielo nos envidiaban”

Al levantarme decidí preguntarle a Sora porque se había quedado dormido en frente de mi habitación pero al preguntarle tan solo vio a papá e ignoró mi pregunta. Más tarde mamá salió a dejar a Ven a una fiesta de cumpleaños de Terra y papá a visitar al abuelo Cid quien había insistido en que quería verlo más seguido. Cuando todos se habían ido Sora se acercó con cautela a mi habitación interrumpiendo la tarea que estaba haciendo.

-Roxas…lo que preguntaste esta mañana…pues bueno…la verdad es que…-Sora parecía sumamente nervioso así que deje completamente lo que estaba haciendo y golpeé la cama en para que se sentara.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta para darle más confianza.

-…ayer que no estabas, papá llego más furioso porque alguien le dio más fotos de mí y de Riku…fotos de hace una año…le trate de explicar, pero él no me escuchó…-Sora  había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

-…trate…trato…pero…duele y me da miedo estar solo…-no dije nada tan solo lo escuche y al ver esto Sora continuo.

-…sabes Riku no es malo…te habría agradado… pero no le diste ni una oportunidad…¿Por qué?...-

-Sora ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, tu relación con Riku no es…-

-¿prudente? ¿Qué hay de Axel? ¿Él es “prudente” para ti?- me interrumpió.

-Axel es un compañero de clase, no hay ninguna relación más allá de eso- Sora dejo de llorar y me vio incrédulo mientras comenzaba a reír.

-pobre Axel- respondió Sora antes de que ambos quedáramos en silencio durante un rato.

-…Roxas…  ¿soy importante?... ¿me quieres?…o tan solo soy un inútil…que avergüenza a su familia y a su país…tú crees que…no amo a Riku…que no es apropiado porque es un hombre también…tú crees que valgo la pena…que vale la pena mi vida…-me quede en shock.

-Sora…ni siquiera yo creo que hay una razón por la que “yo” existo; Sora no siento nada-creo que esto es lo más sincero que jamás he dicho en mi vida.

-…yo sé que mientes…- dijo Sora mientras me miraba a mis ojos.

\- si no sintieras no me hubieras preguntado nada, no acostarías y terminarías la tarea a Ven cada vez que se queda dormido, no habrías ido al cine con Axel-

-Sora…así me criaron...no es más que una programación-dije

-Si no sintieras nada no habrías… tratado de suicidarte…- Wow ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo lo supo?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunte aun incrédulo de lo que acaba de escuchar.

-En tu cumpleaños pensé en volver a casa más temprano para dejarte tu regalo así que me escape una hora antes de que terminaran las clases y… encontré tu carta…Riku dijo que todo estaría bien y que no me preocupara… que no ibas a morir…-Sora rompió en lágrimas de nuevo.

-Sora, si no sientes nada que razón tiene el vivir cada día-

-El mismo que el esconderte a ti mismo porque no es prudente ser quien eres-

-Sora tu…- fui interrumpido por el sonido del auto de papá que acaba de llegar. Sora rápidamente se fue de mi habitación y se encerró en la suya y no salió de allí ni siquiera para comer. Me dije a mi mismo que al día siguiente aprovecharía y el regreso del bus para preguntarle pero Sora se negó a ir a la escuela.  A pesar de esto el día transcurrió con normalidad, bueno con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo donde Riku se acercó y se sentó a un lado de Axel.

-Disculpen, ¿Sora está bien?- pregunto apenas se había sentado. No respondí, no porque no supiera la respuesta sino no sabía cómo reaccionaría, Riku no parecía ser como otros.

-Roxas, sé que tal vez me odies, pero no me importa, no me importa si no puedo estar con él, lo único que me importa es que Sora este bien.-

-¿Riku? No te lo puedo decir, no aquí, no ahora, Sora ya tiene demasiados problemas gracias a ti así que hacer una escena sobre él aquí solo le hará más daño- Riku no respondió después de eso, tan solo se levantó y se fue.

Después de la escuela no regrese a casa sino que fui a la casa de Axel. Allí parecía como si todos mis pensamientos desaparecieran y tan solo hablara sin pensarlo y analizarlo varias veces como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en cualquier otro lado. Axel parecía disfrutar esto también ya que aprovechaba y hacia chistes cuando me equivocaba. Nunca pensé que la confusión sería algo tan liberador. Axel decía que era porque como está confundido era que podía actuar más como el verdadero yo y no como “el sin corazón” yo, lo cual sigo y seguiré insistiendo que es una estupidez pero he de admitir que me agrada. Agradar; complacer. En cierta manera creo que lo siento pero… todavía no puedo sonreír.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con Ven en frente de la puerta de afuera dibujando con una vara en el suelo. No dije nada, solo me senté junto a él y pude escuchar a mamá y papá discutiendo sobre Sora. No puedo explicar por qué no entre, por qué no dije nada, por qué no interferí, por qué abrace a Ven cuando comenzó a llorar. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me pasa? Recuerdo que una vez de niño mamá había enfermado y la habían internado en un hospital y Sora había comenzado a llorar, recuerdo que papá llego cansado a casa y le pregunto a Sora porque lloraba y sora le respondió que no sabía. Recuerdo que papá dijo que cuando no supieras la respuesta una manera de averiguarla era analizándola pero como era tan difícil analizar los sentimientos era bueno escribir. Recuerdo que Sora me hizo escribir ya que el todavía no podía, esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que yo no sentía nada, la primera vez que hice de juez, la primera vez que escuche de Riku. Recuerdo que Sora le envidiaba, quería ser como él. Recuerdo que yo también sentí envidia cuando vi todo lo que Sora podía sentir. ¿Lo odie? No quería. No era mi intensión pero yo realmente lo odie. ¿Odie? Odio; sentimiento de aversión y rechazo, muy intenso e incontrolable, hacia algo o alguien.

La discusión acabo y Ven entró jalando mi mano como si tuviera miedo de entrar solo a casa. Había platos rotos en el suelo, el jarrón destrozado en frente de las gradas con las flores pisoteadas. Ven siguió jalándome mientras estaba aún perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que sin darme cuenta estaba al frente de la habitación de Ven. Ven me abrazo y se escondió debajo de las sabanas.

-Roxas, a veces me gustaría que tú fueras mi papá y mamá- dijo mientras apagaba la luz.

-Buenas noches Ven- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Roxas, te quiero- cerré la puerta dejándola lo suficientemente abierta para que entrara un poco de luz.

 

Baje y recogí todo el desorden, tire los platos y el jarrón, saque nuevos, salí al patio y recogí más flores y las puse en el jarrón. Al terminar mire como había quedado, todo había quedado igual que antes de la “pequeña” discusión así que me fui a dormir.

Pesadillas

"Todo lo que vemos o parecemos es solamente un sueño dentro de un sueño."

Para considerar un sueño una pesadilla primero hay que temerle al sueño por lo que nunca pensé en tenerlas, en realidad nunca recuerdo lo que sueño pero anoche, tuve miedo por primera vez. Soñé que Axel, Ven y mamá morían; sé que es ridículo que esto me diera miedo pero tal vez no fuera el hecho que morían sino que era yo quien los mataba, no era un yo como siempre, estaba rodeado de oscuridad, mis ojos eran amarillos, y reía al verlos sufrir, al sentir mi dolor, al sentir mi odio, al sentir mi miedo. Mamá gritaba en el sueño que me detuviera, pero una voz me decía e insistía en que siguiera, que esa era la única manera en la podría encontrar sentido a mi vida. Tal vez suene tonto pero hallar sentido a mi vida era lo único que deseaba. Ven tan solo lloró mientras  lo apuñalaba, mientras se desangraba. Axel en cambio tan solo me sonrió y me dijo “te dije que te haría sentir” antes de morir. Ni papá ni Sora estaban en el sueño lo cual agradecí. Después de tener la pesadilla desperté agitado y sudado, fui por un poco de agua y me volví a dormir pero al soñar volvió a ocurrir, esta vez nadie murió, estaba simplemente siendo perseguido por un hombre encorvado, calvo con ojos amarillos, que me decía que le debía la vida, que si no fuera por él ni yo ni Sora ni Ven habríamos nacido, que le obedeciese, que jalara el gatillo pero no miraba hacia a donde así que no quería, ¿Qué pasaría si fuese Axel o Ven? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo que algo les pase? El señor calvo me dijo que si dudara de nuevo tan solo un segundo aunque yo no quisiese mi mano jalaría el gatillo. Dudé y al escuchar el sonido del disparo me desperté. Ven estaba allí; al pie de la cama viéndome. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me pregunto mientras sus ojos goteaban sangre, mientras en su garganta se abría un agujero una herida de bala. En ese momento apareció alguien, no sé quién era, con grandes alas quien con solo poner su mano en la cabeza de Ven hizo que mi hermanito se desmayara y fue allí cuando realmente desperté. Todo había sido un sueño dentro de otro sueño pero todavía no estaba tranquilo, salí corriendo al cuarto de Ven y no lo encontré, temí lo peor, baje las gradas que daban hacia la cocina y no lo encontré. No pude pensar en otra cosa más en que tenía miedo. Seguí buscando por toda la casa tratando de decirme que todo estaría bien pero al llegar a la habitación de mis padres me di cuenta que mamá tampoco estaba.

-PAPÁ ¿DÓNDE ESTA MAMÁ?- grite para despertarlo. Poco a poco abrió los ojos solo para alarmarse al igual que yo. Le explique que Ven tampoco estaba, ambos revisamos la habitación de Sora y gracias al cielo el seguía allí, durmiendo. Lo despertamos y seguimos buscando pero al final no encontramos nada así que papá llamo a la policía, minutos después llegaron dos oficiales que comenzaron a preguntarnos a papá, Sora y a mí lo que había pasado. Al terminar de preguntarnos simplemente se fueron con tan solo diciéndonos que si llegaran  a tener alguna información ellos nos llamarían. Pasaron las horas hasta que se hizo de día, tanto papá como Sora no habían dejado de llorar angustiados y ninguno había dormido después de eso, todos estábamos pendientes del teléfono. No fui a la escuela y mucho menos Sora, papá tampoco fue a trabajar ¿Quién lo haría cuando tu hijo más pequeño y tu esposa con la cual tuviste una enorme discusión el día anterior desaparecieran lo haría?

Era ya el tercer día cuando de repente el teléfono sonó, los tres no lo quedamos viendo sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo reaccionar así que yo conteste.

-Hola ¿Quién habla?- pregunte tratando que no me temblara la voz.

-Hola, Roxas ¿no es así? Me llamo Xehanort, yo tengo a tu madre y a tu hermano- me quede helado totalmente, no sabía quién era la persona al otro lado o si era una broma pero lo iba a hacer pagar.

-¿Disculpe?- dije con un tono más enojado. Enojo; sentimiento que una persona experimenta cuando se siente contrariada o perjudicada por otra o por una cosa. No me importaba si lo estaba sintiendo o no tan solo sabía que quien quiera que fuera esta persona desearía jamas haber llamado.

-oh ¿no me crees? ¿Quieres que ellos te lo digan?- jale inmediatamente mi celular y comencé a grabar.

-VANITAS TRAE NUESTROS INVITADOS Y DESATALES LA BOCA- hubo una pequeña pausa.

-y bueno ¿Quién eres?- pregunto la voz del hombre quien había llamado. –…Aerith- era su voz, ERA SU VOZ, no había ninguna duda de ello.

\- y que hay de ti pequeño- volvió a preguntar -…Ventus…- Ven en verdad era él.

Papá sabía que algo no andaba bien y bueno supongo que cuando tu hijo sin emociones se queda blanco del susto es que algo no está para nada bien. Sora alcanzó el otro teléfono y marcó el número de la policía por si necesitábamos llamarlos.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunte tratando de hacerme el valiente.

-¿Qué quiero?- hubo una risa- quiero que tanto tu como tu hermano Sora vengan el día Sábado a las tres de la mañana al parque de Hollow Bastion con una maleta con  tres mil doscientos dólares porcada uno, no quiero ver a la policía o tu querido exsoldado que tienes como padre, ¿fui claro?- sabía de Sora, sabía mi nombre el nombre de Sora, que papá había sido soldado antes de casarse con mamá ¿Qué más sabía?

-muy bien -acepté temiendo lo peor si no lo hacía.

Les explique todo a papá y a Sora mientras íbamos a la policía. Ninguno sabía qué hacer y por primera vez odie tener que ser yo quien hiciera un plan. Llegamos a la policía para tan solo encontrarnos con una enorme cola de personas que querían ser atendidas. Por un momento pensé que esto sería el fin.

-¿Cloud? ¿Cloud Strife?- Una oficial había reconocido a papá. Los tres la miramos y corrimos hacia ella.

-Yuffie, si soy yo, mira es una emergencia necesito hablar con el jefe de la policía- Yuffie parecía no estar segura del todo así que decidí hablar.

-Mi mamá y mi hermano fueron secuestrados, nos llamaron y tenemos la llamada grabada- Yuffie se levantó al escuchar esto y nos dirigió a un ascensor que estaba al final de la habitación.

-Cloud, el jefe de policía dejo de ser Reno desde hace algunos años así que ahora es Leon-

 

-No me interesa quien es mientras me ayude a mí a mi familia- dijo Cloud

Plan

 “Para nada me asusta el peligro, pero si la consecuencia ultima: el terror”

Al llegar al piso, todos salimos con gran prisa. Era una habitación mucho más espaciosa que la que habíamos estado, blanca  sin ningún cuadro tan solo un escritorio  al medio donde estaba sentado un hombre de cabello café, ojos azules y una cicatriz justo en medio de su cara más o menos de la edad de papá.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó Leon

-Squall, tal vez recuerdes a Cloud Strife, Cloud fue Soldado de Griever- Leon pareció reconocerlo asía que se levantó y se presentó formalmente.

-Señor Strife mucho gusto, mi nombre es Squall Leonhart, jefe del departamento de policía de Griever-

En cuestión de minutos le explicamos a Leon la situación. Minutos que no contábamos solo yo. Ansia: Estado de intranquilidad o inquietud muy intensas causado especialmente por algo desagradable o por la amenaza de una desgracia o un peligro. Mi mente comenzó a traicionarme, no solo estaba ansioso sino por momentos podía sentir una ola de pensamientos de remordimiento. Necitaba estar tranquilo. No, ellos necesitaban al juez, a Roxas frio, calculador y con el mínimo porcentaje de error. Al decirme esto me di cuenta lo ridículo que sonaba, era como si me consideraba una máquina. Tal vez no era tan distinto a ello. Mientras Cloud y Leon seguían discutiendo acerca de la mejor opción Sora se me cero aun con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Roxas, todo va estar bien ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a la par mía.

-todo se va a solucionar- dije aunque ni yo mismo estaba seguro.

Cansado de esperar relace la voz a Leon y Cloud

-se nos termina el tiempo, necesitamos darles ese dinero o será demasiado tarde-  Cloud y Leon se me quedaron viendo.

-¿eso es lo que propones?- pregunto Cloud

-¿tenemos otra opción?- dije manteniendo mi posición. Tanto Leon y Cloud aceptaron lo inevitable. Cloud quedo en ir por el dinero al banco. Y seria yo quien se lo entregaría a Xehanort. Leon me dio un chaleco antibalas que llevaría debajo de la ropa junto con micrófono para informar cualquier cosa que fuera mal.

Era Sábado 2:59 de la mañana en el parque de Hollow Bastion. Estaba en posición cuando el reloj marcó las 3:00 apareció una persona no más alta que yo vestido todo de negro y usando un casco polarizado.

-Haz venido solo- dijo la misteriosa persona.

-si- respondí, no estaba exactamente solo, Leon y Cloud estaban en una van en cubierta no más de dos cuadras del punto de encuentro. Sora se había quedado con Yuffie en la estación de policías.

-¿tienes el dinero?- pregunto

-está en la mochila- respondí

-sígueme- dijo y le obedecí.

Quedé en blanco cuando vi a donde me llevaba apareció un camión blanco bloqueándonos el paso. De repente sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Cuando desperté estaba atado con ayuda de cadenas de manos y pies en una silla, a la par estaba Ven y mamá. Comencé a ver  a mi alrededor en busca de algo que sirviera para escapar.

Era un lugar húmedo, con paredes de ladrillos y el suelo extrañamente de azulejos blancos; no había nada en la habitación excepto nosotros, una bombilla de luz amarillenta que colgaba al centro de la habitación y una puerta de madera.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando comencé a escuchar pasos que se dirigían a la puerta y para mi satisfacción la abrieron entrando un hombre ya anciano que caminaba agachado y usaba una especie de bata negra y lentes de sol,  junto a él la persona del casco.

-vaya parece que has despertado- dijo el hombre de bata negra mientras se quitaba sus lentes  dejando a la vita sus ojos color ámbar brillante. Ámbar como en mi pesadilla.

-interesante expresión la que tienes muchacho-continuo hablando mientras agarraba mi rostro con una mano.

No dije nada, solo lo observaba. Mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a hablarle a la persona del casco a quien se refería como “Vanitas”

-ya tienes el dinero, ¿qué más quieres?- dije. Los dos voltearon a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-no nos interesa el dinero, tan solo fue una excusa para no levantar sospechas antes de tiempo- dijo Vanitas. ¿Antes de tiempo de qué? ¿De qué habla?

-veras Roxas, tu madre es una Cetra o mejor dicho mitad cetra- Continuo Vanitas. Los Cetras habían sido una raza antigua que hace años había sido casi exterminada en la gran persecución. Pensé que ya no quedaban.

-y no podemos dejar vivir a nadie con sangre cetra- terminó el hombre de la bata negra.

“no podemos dejar vivir a nadie con sangre cetra, tu madre es una Cetra”… mi mamá, Ven, Sora… yo ¿pensaba realmente matarnos?

 

-descuida, todavía no es el momento, pero mientras llega nos divertiremos mucho, verdad maestro Xehanort- dijo Vanitas al terminar soltó una risa. La misma que muy pronto no dejaríamos de escuchar.

La habitación

“Me volví loco, con largos intervalos de horrible cordura.”

Me desperté en la misma habitación, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegue al pequeño infierno que era ese lugar. A mi derecha seguía Ven con la mirada perdida, de su boca todavía salía sangre, sus brazos estaban llenos de moretes y de cortadas, su cabello estaba sucio y un poco largo. Mamá ya no estaba en la habitación se la habían llevado hace mucho, no sabíamos nada de ella y cada vez que intentábamos preguntar nos golpeaban y si seguíamos insistiendo nos hacían abrir la boca para meternos una regla hasta que nuestra espalda doliera por el reflejo involuntario del vómito, nos hacían comer, una vez al día, la comida tan solo era pan y un vaso de agua. Si alguna vez creí sentir nada estaba equivocado. Hoy sentía todo por eso no sentía nada ¿tiene sentido? No. una voz en mi cabeza dijo. Últimamente había estado escuchando tres voces. Así como cuando pensamos y escuchamos nuestra voz, era lo mismo tan solo que eran tres. La primera tenía un tono frio, la segunda parecía la de Axel y la tercera… no sabía quién era, era como la primera pero con tono menos frio, casi sin aliento.

Vacío… nada… por momentos mi mente se nublaba tal vez por la falta de comida o de sueño. No recuerdo la última vez que dormí. Cada vez que lo intentaba pesadillas me levantaban junto a Vanitas sosteniendo un trapo lleno de agua cubriendo mi boca como si tratara de ahogarme.

Escuche los pasos que acercaban, y cuando la puerta se abrió vi a Xehanort quien dijo algo acerca de llevarse a Ven. Quería gritar, pero no pude, quería salir escapando, llevarme a Ven y a mamá lejos, quería regresar el tiempo antes que todo esto pasara pero al igual que mí no pude gritar, no podía hacerlo. No podía hacer nada tan solo ver como se lo llevaban.

Paso un tiempo desde que se llevaron a Ven cuando entró a la habitación Vanitas. Me estaba colocando pinzas en los brazos para darme toques eléctricos como le gustaba hacerlo cuando se escuchó un grito. Era Ven. Trate de zafarme de las cadenas pero al igual que muchas otras veces no pude. Vanitas al ver que estaba tratando de escapar se apresuró y comenzó con su “juego”. Hasta ahora no había llorado, no había gritado, no había dado ni una sola señal que me dolía sus “juegos” pero hoy… el dolor era más intenso, no pude contenerlo y grite de dolor. No voy a mentir no reconocí mi propio grito pero al momento que lo escuche sonaron dos explosiones que venían de afuera. Vanitas al escucharlos dejo la máquina y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta pero cuando la abrió se encontró a Yuffie y Axel ambos usando un chaleco con letras que decían “FBI” atrás todo un equipo usando el mismo chaleco todos tenían pistolas apuntándole a Vanitas.

-No se mueva y ponga las manos donde pueda verlas- dijo Yuffie. Vanitas lentamente obedeció. Me estaban desatando al mismo tiempo que le quitaban el casco a Vanitas para mi sorpresa tenía casi el mismo rostro que Sora, su cabello era negro y sus ojos ámbar como los de Xehanort. No pude reaccionar antes de que Vanitas logrará tirar al suelo a uno de los agentes que lo estaban sosteniendo al tirarlo, pudo quitarle el arma con la cual se apuntó a la cabeza.

-si me siguen o intentan algo, olvídense de su oportunidad para meter a Xehanort a la cárcel- dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

-déjenlo, hay más agentes afuera- dijo Yuffie.

Cuando por fin estuve libre con dificultad pregunte donde estaban Ven y mamá. Axel me dijo que Leon y Papá habían ido por mamá  y Riku junto con Tifa fueron por Ven. Alivio. Disminución o mitigación de una enfermedad, una pena o una fatiga. Así que así se siente el alivio pensé mientras mi cabeza comenzó a ponerse fría y de repente negro. No podía sentir mi cuerpo, no podía pensar en nada, no sabía en donde estaba.

Desperté en una camilla de lo que parecía ser un hospital. Tenía el brazo derecho con yeso y en mi brazo izquierdo vendas y la aguja que conectaba al suero. En mis piernas solo podía sentir las vendas haciéndome presión al igual que mi cabeza. Trate de levantarme sin éxito alguno. Encontré el control para llamar a la enfermera y pude presionarlo cuando la señorita llegó lo primero que pregunte fue por Ven y mamá. Antes de que me pudiera responder Axel y papá entraron.

Papá tenía los ojos rojos, y los parpados hinchados, se le veía cansado y de alguna manera roto. Axel por otro lado se veía mejor que papá tenía una expresión de alivio al verme despierto pero aun con ojos cansados.

-Roxas…- se le corto la voz a papá.

-Roxas, despertaste- dijo Axel con tono más feliz.

-si…¿mamá, Ven y Sora?- vi como al decirlo sus rostros formaban una sombra de tristeza.

-Sora está bien, te vendrá a visitar cuando salga de clases- dijo Axel

-Roxas… Ven esta coma, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo vaya a esta así- siguió Axel mientras agachaba su rostro.

-¿pero está bien?- pregunté y por una extraña razón sonaba como mi tercera voz.

-por el momento está estable-respondió la enfermera que todavía estaba en la habitación.

-¿mamá? ¿Qué paso con mamá?- seguía siendo mi tercera voz

-Roxas…- dijo papá mientras se sentaba a la orilla de mi camilla.

 

-…Roxas… lo siento mucho… yo quería…pero fue muy…tarde…Roxas…mamá… no… no lo… no lo logró- dijo mientras su rostro le llenaba de lágrimas. Pude sentir una punzada con cada palaba. De mi rostro comenzaron a salir lágrimas, eran calientes y entre más trataba de detenerlas más se intensificaban, quiera hablar pero no pude. No pude. No pude hacer nada. Nunca pude hacer nada, pase años sin poder sentir nada, pase quien sabe cuántos años sin poder entablar una conversación normal con mamá, pase años ignorando a mis hermanos a mi familia a mi alrededor, pase lo que pareció meses en “la habitación” siempre porque nunca pude hacer nada. ¿Por qué nunca podía hacer nada? ¿Por qué era tan inútil? Odio. Sentimiento de aversión y rechazo, muy intenso e incontrolable, hacia algo o alguien. Quien diría la primera vez que sentiría odio seria hacia mí.

Sora y Ven

“Los que sueñan de día son conscientes de muchas cosas que escapan a los que sueñan sólo de noche”

El reloj marcaba las 3:30pm cuando apareció Sora junto a Riku dando inicio a la hora de visitas. Ambos entraron tomados de las manos, no pude evitar sentir algo raro en mi boca como si se alargara y se quisiera abrir. Esto no parecía normal y para confirmarlo Sora y Riku se quedaron en blanco; Sora comenzó a llorar y por un momento yo también comienzo a llorar.

-Roxas, ¡estabas sonriendo!- dijo Sora abrazándome. Sonrisa. Gesto de alegría, felicidad o placer que se hace curvando la boca hacia arriba como si se fuese a reír, pero levemente y sin emitir ningún sonido. Así que eso era. ¿Eso significaba que estaba feliz? Felicidad. Estado de ánimo de la persona que se siente plenamente satisfecha por gozar de lo que desea o por disfrutar de algo bueno. No. ¿Aliviado? Sí. Eso era. Sora estaba bien. Sora estaba a salvo. Sora estaba vivo y junto a Riku. No sabía porque pero el hecho de recordar que Riku fue una de las personas quienes sacaron a Ven de aquel lugar me daba confianza.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Sora

-he estado mejor- dije… ¿sonriendo?

-me alegra, sabes la casa ha estado vacía desde aquel día- continuo Sora esta vez con tono triste.

-pero parece que tú no has estado, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?- dije viendo directamente a Riku. Tanto Riku como Sora se pudieron rojos. Sora me explico que después de que yo también fui secuestrado papá se la pasaba en la policía y ya que a él no le dejaban hacer nada y se encontraba bajo protección, comenzó a ver a Riku de nuevo para ya no estar solo, Sora dijo que realmente lo necesitaba, así que cuando papá se enteró no le molestó. Después del rescate con la noticia de mamá, a papá se le había “ablandado el corazón” y comenzó aceptar más su relación.

Sora también me contó que me había perdido en la escuela y me dijo que un momento me iba a dar toda la tarea que tenía atrasada e incluso que si no entendía algo Riku me podía explicar a lo cual obviamente me negué. Sora siguió hablando hasta que el reloj marco las 4:00pm y Riku lo interrumpió recordándole que mañana tenía examen de Matemáticas. Ambos se despidieron y Sora se adelantó para pasar comprando un café de la maquina dispensadora que al parecer estaba en el parqueo.

-Riku- dije antes de que se fuera

-¿sí?- parecía curioso

-gracias por cuidar de Sora, sé que a veces es difícil de saber cuándo está realmente mal, porque se la pasa sonriendo todo el tiempo aunque quiera llorar o aunque este llorando siempre se ve una pequeña sonrisa, gracias por proteger esa sonrisa- dije. Riku se volvió a despedir y se fue compartiendo una sonrisa conmigo.

Me dieron de alta el dos de octubre el mismo día que Ven despertó. Estaba a punto de irme cuando me dijeron que Ven había despertado fui lo más rápido que pude junto a papá y Sora. Lo encontramos lleno de sudor gritando. Ven se calmó cuando nos vio. No le dijimos nada acerca de mamá, no podíamos al ver cómo había reaccionado al despertar.

 

Lo visitábamos todos los días. Parecía que todo estaba bien con él en el día, el problema era en las noches. Cada noche sin excepción tenía otro “terror nocturno” en el cual todavía estaba siendo torturado por Vanitas o Xehanort. Me ofrecí unas veces para quedarme cuidándolo en el hospital pero ninguna vez me dejaron.  

Aqua

“Cuando un loco parece completamente sensato, es ya el momento de ponerle la camisa de fuerza”

Al pasar una semana de que me dieron de alta volví a la escuela y para satisfacción de mi primera voz todo seguía igual. El ruido de los pasillos. Los mismos grupos de personas en los mismos lugares. Hayner, Pence, Olette y Xion jugando con papel en las mesas de afuera y luego estaba Axel, llego a saludarme al verme, y comenzamos nuestra platica, el haciendo burla de primera voz y diciéndome lo mucho que había cambiado; allí estaba de nuevo esa cosa rara de mi boca ¿porque no puedo controlar bien mi sonrisa? Era algo frustrante y raro. Axel pareció darse cuenta y me preguntó si no se sentía bien sonreír después de todos esos años.

-y dime ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa?- me pregunto cambiando de tema.

-relativamente bien, aunque Leon sigue insistiendo a papá que me lleve a una clínica psicológica- respondí sin darle importancia.

-y ¿vas a ir?- allí estaba otra vez Axel el que nunca deja de entrometerse en mi vida.

-no se- respondí

-creo que es una buena idea-siguió insistiendo

-lo pensaré- dije y antes de que Axel pudiera decir algo más la campana sonó y tuvimos que entrar a clases

El día transcurrió bien en su mayoria, aún tenía problemas con ruidos, fuertes, me recordaba a los golpes y que se me quedaran viendo, era como si volviera a la habitación, a estar amarrado cuando esto pasaba Axel siempre me devolvía a la realidad pero siendo honestos no sabía si era mejor. Al final del día Axel me acompaño a mi casa y se quedó a cenar hoy celebrábamos que por fin Ven saldría del hospital; Sora, Riku, Yuffie, Ven, papá, Leon y Tifa también celebrarían con nosotros.

Ven regreso a casa feliz y aliviado, comimos pizza y bromeamos. En el transcurso de la celebración Leon volvió a tocar el tema de ir a terapia pero esta vez no solo yo sino Ven también.

-Creo que sería más fácil, si Roxas fuera también- dijo Leon

-esto le podría ayudar a Ven a dejar de tener esos terrores- dijo Tifa ambos viendo obviamente a papá.

-eso no depende de mí- dijo papá mientras me miraba. Claro que no pensé terminaba mi pedazo de pizza.

La celebración terminó y todos se estaban retirando a sus casas, antes de que Axel se fuera escuche un ruido seco, seco, corto, repitivo casi como el sonido que hacia la máquina que usaba Vanitas para electrocutarme. Otra vez estaba en esa silla, otra vez, escuchaba su risa, no podía verlo pero podía sentirlo, podía sentir el dolor de la máquina, sabía que lo sentía o mejor dicho pensé sentirlo. Debí haber gritado porque cuando reaccioné Axel, papá, Sora y Ven estaban a mía alrededor asustados.

Al siguiente día decidí no solo por mi sino por Ven darle una oportunidad a la terapia y como siempre Axel me acompañaba. Creo que no confiaba en que realmente iría. Al llegar a la dirección que Leon me había dado encontramos un edificio lleno de ventanas todo muy reluciente. Entramos y la señorita de la recepción nos dijo que era la puerta 358. Al llegar a la clínica observamos que estaba dividida en dos, y en un lado estaba el nombre de Dra. Aqua psicología y en la otra decía Dr. Vexen oftalmología. Esperamos unos momentos afuera, donde había unos sillones grises  y las paredes eran blancas pero llenas de cuadros de plantas. Cuando por fin entre, la clínica era completamente blanca con una enorme ventana que dejaba una vista de toda la ciudad; al medio de la habitación dos sillones y atrás un escritorio lleno de papeles cuidadosamente bien ordenados. La Dra. Aqua era alta de cabello corto azul al igual que sus ojos. Su voz era amable y transmitía paciencia. Lo primero que me pregunto fue mi nombre lo cual me pareció extraño porque ella tenía mi expediente que había llenado al llegar allí.  No le di mucha importancia y le respondí.

-Roxas, dime porque estás aquí?- pregunto con una amable sonrisa

-me dijieron que viniera aquí- dije sin mentir.

-¿Quién te dijo?- siguió Aqua

-Leon, trabaja en la policía- al escucharlo acentuó la cabeza diciendo que si

-¿quieres estar aquí?-siguió ella

-no-respondí

-entonces ¿Cuál es tu motivo para estar aquí?-

-supongo que quiero  que las cosas vuelva ser como antes-

\- y ¿Cómo eran?- preguntó Aqua. Le conté todo, al principio me costó pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que dependía de mi si esto realmente funcionara o no.  La sesión fue para mi sorpresa bastante buena en el sentido que me dejaba despejar mi mente y “nombrar mis emociones” ya casi al finalizar la sesión me preguntó por la persona quien me había acompañado.

-se llama Axel- dije

-¿es tu amigo?- continuó Aqua

-¿Cómo se si es mi amigo?- pregunté esto pareció desconcertarla un poco y tuve que explicarle el hecho que hasta hace dos meses no había sentido emociones por lo tanto no sabía si realmente era mi amigo. Terminamos la sesión con eso.

Al salir Axel se había cambiado de sillón y se había quedado dormido allí. Lo desperté y nos fuimos. De camino a mi casa fuimos hablando y bromeando.

-dime ¿Qué hablaron? Tus tendencias de psicópata o de tu cambio de cuerpo porque es imposible que el pequeño Roxas pueda sonreír- dijo Axel bromeando

-jaja muy gracioso y si a todo-dije para la sorpresa de Axel. Seguimos bromeando hasta que ya estábamos cerca de mi casa.

-Axel ¿me consideras tu amigo?- pregunte decidido a que si él decía que si esa sería la verdad. Axel pareció dolido cuando se pregunte.

-yo no diría eso o es que en tu definición de amigos estaría algo como besarse- dijo Axel. Amistad. Relación de afecto, simpatía y confianza que se establece entre personas que no son familia.

-honestamente no lo sé, quiero decir amistad es Relación de afecto, simpatía y confianza que se establece entre personas que no son familia.- dije serio

-¿acaso memorizaste todo el diccionario?- dijo Axel

-lo dice la persona que se la pasa diciendo “lo memorizaste”- respondí

-pff, buena respuesta- dijo Axel riéndose.

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a mi casa, nos despedimos y antes de que Axel se fuera me dijo

-lo que trataba de decirte era que me gustaría que me viera más que un amigo- y luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

 

Le conté a Ven mi ida con la Dra. Aqua y esto pareció inspirarle confianza porque acepto ir también.

Bosque

“Si se me pidiera que definiera en pocas palabras el término arte, lo llamaría la reproducción de lo que los sentidos perciben en la naturaleza a través del velo del alma”

-A la salida de la ciudad cerca del aquel lugar donde había planificado mi muerte se encuentra un bosque, en la primaria le llamaba “el bosque de los colgados” por una leyenda urbana que decía que una vez hubo un asesino serial y que cada vez que mataba a alguien colgaba su cuerpo a un árbol en ese bosque-dije explicándole a Axel

Axel había encontrado una vieja libreta en la escuela en la cual estaba todas las leyendas urbanas del lugar.

-De allí sacaste la idea- dijo bromeando

-no exactamente pero admito que gracias a esa leyenda nadie se acerca al lugar, claro nadie excepto pirománticos de cabello rojo- le respondí.

Al finalizar las clases Axel insistió en ir a cada uno de los lugares que decía el cuaderno ya estábamos cerca del bosque cuando le explique lo de la leyenda. El bosque era increíblemente profundo Axel no dejaba de observarme desde que habíamos llegado pero realmente en ese momento no sentía nada hacia el lugar. Dejamos las bicicletas debajo del puente y comenzamos a caminar, hablamos como siempre, de los temas de siempre hasta que encontramos un árbol con las iniciales Y+T encerradas en un corazón. Esto me hizo volver a pensar en lo que me había dicho antes “más que amigos” ¿Qué más se podía ser que amigos? No dije nada y seguimos hablando hasta que en algún punto comenzamos a cantar, Axel y yo teníamos los mismos gustos musicales, seguimos si hasta que el cielo se volvió naranja y el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Comenzamos a correr hacia el puente cuando por fin llegamos nos detuvimos a ver el ocaso.

-Hey, Roxas. Seguro que no sabes porque el ocaso es rojo. Mira, la luz se compone de muchos colores. Y, de todos ellos, el rojo es el que más lejos llega- dijo sin quitarle la mirada al ocaso

-como si yo hubiera preguntado sabelotodo- respondí mientras  me subía a mi bicicleta. Antes de siquiera poder moverme Axel se acercó y me tomo del rostro y de repente me besó. Lo vi todo en cámara lenta, podía haberme quitado, podía haberme ido pero no lo hice, porque según mi tercera voz yo quería que ese beso. El beso no duro mucho y al sentir que se terminaba yo se lo devolví al terminar el mío. Axel se alejó lo suficiente de mí para verme y sin decirnos nada nos fuimos. Amor. Sentimiento de vivo afecto e inclinación hacia una persona o cosa a la que se le desea todo lo bueno.

 

Los días pasaron con normalidad solo que ahora algo nuevo había a mi rutina, ya no era solamente ir y regresar de la escuela, ahora cada día después de la escuela Axel y yo íbamos a aquel bosque, era nuestro lugar, nunca había nadie allí solo nosotros y eso era más que suficiente. Después de aquella vez habían pasado muchos besos más y lo que me gustaban las caricias. Nunca lo demostrábamos enfrente de las personas, no porque nos dieran miedo los comentarios, no porque los dos éramos hombres, no porque los dos no nos amaramos. Sino porque en ese bosque a la par del puente donde nos conocimos, a la par de mi dolor, a par de nuestros problemas había un pequeño lugar que solo la profundidad de los aboles nos daban y en medio de esa profundidad podíamos sentir como cada pequeña emoción se intensificaba.

Una pistola, seis balas y una soga

“Cualquiera que sea su parentesco, la belleza, en su desarrollo supremo, induce a las lágrimas, inevitablemente, a las almas sensibles”

Ya era 13 de agosto, había pasado un año entero desde que había intentado suicidarme, desde que vi a mamá sonreír por última vez, desde que vi a mi familia unida, desde que conocí a Axel.

Me desperté y me arregle como de costumbre pero al bajar me encontré con Ven, Sora, papá Riku y Axel gritándome “SORPRESA” el comedor estaba decorado con globos y en la mesa había un pastel con el numero 16 cada uno me fue dando un regalo todos menos Axel quien me dijo que me lo daría después de clases seguramente en el bosque.  El día transcurrió normal sin ninguna diferencia y al finalizar las clases con Axel nos dirigimos al puente para dejar las bicicletas y fue justamente allí donde Axel me dio una caja blanca dentro había un arma de fuego, seis balas y una soga. Lo solté inconscientemente al verlo. Me quede viendo a Axel en busca de una respuesta y después de un momento dijo

-ya paso un año, hoy se termina la apuesta querido sin corazón- me quede helado hoy si yo quería podía terminar mi vida, como quise hace un año, hoy Axel no interpondría. Me agache y recogí la caja, tome la pistola y la cargue pero no dispare solo la envolví con la soga y la enterré al principio del bosque. Axel al verlo comenzó a llorar y cuando termine de enterrarla me abrazó entramos juntos al bosque.

Estábamos de regreso cuando Axel dijo que había olvidado mi verdadero regalo en su casa entonces nos dirigimos allí, estábamos cerca cuando se escucharon dos balazos ambos nos agachamos y ya al pasar un tiempo nos levantamos solo para escuchar otros dos el cual en el tercero escuche un grito de dolor de Axel, al verlo estaba sangrando de un hombro, llame al 911 lo más rápido que pude.

-Roxas, gracias, tu…- trato de hablar Axel

-ssshhh, todo va estar bien- respondí

-no, solo quiero decirte que te amo- nunca lo habíamos dicho en voz alta

Al llegar la ambulancia lo trasladaron al hospital más cercano y estuve una hora lleno de stress y temor, ¿Qué pasaba si moría? ¿Qué pasaba si lo perdía? ¿Por qué todos los que quiero tienen que morir? Pensé mientras recordaba a mamá y la preciada sonrisa burlona de Axel ¿Qué pasaba si Axel moría sin primero yo decirle lo que sentía? Por fin el doctor salió de la sala de operaciones donde le estaba quitando la bala a Axel.

-lo logramos, su compañero está bien, se lo están llevando a una habitación para que se recupere- dijo mientras me dirigía a la habitación donde ya se encontraba Axel dormido.

-gracias- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

20 de Agosto le dieron de alta y los dos fuimos al bosque de nuevo pero esta vez llevábamos tiendas de acampar yo las arme mientras Axel preparaba las cosas para la fogata y cuando por fin cayó la noche nos pusimos a ver las estrellas y justo antes de que Axel se durmiera susurre “gracias por existir, te amo”.

**Author's Note:**

> Entre mis planes estaba matar a Axel desde un comienzo pero no pude hacerle eso a Roxas después de todo lo que le hice sufrir


End file.
